


Love Was a Currency

by galwithkaleidoscope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1-100 ways to say I love you, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, additional tags forthcoming, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwithkaleidoscope/pseuds/galwithkaleidoscope
Summary: "I—I thought it would be necessary to say. But, honestly, I think I've been telling you for a long time now, maybe even since I met you." And he doesn't say it with poetry, or a Hershey's kiss, or an umbrella, or a chair, this is all verbal."I love you too." And those words on his lips are the sweetest taste of all.1-100 Ways to Say I Love You featuring our favorite dorky android sent by CyberLife and a (mostly) fearless reader.





	Love Was a Currency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Showing is easy, telling is harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942496) by [Icarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarose/pseuds/Icarose). 



> Credit to the fic listed for the inspo and ideas, as well as p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr for the amazing prompt, found here: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you I've only written seven, so leave any suggestions in the comments
> 
> Hello! I have famously never finished a long-form fic unless it's NaNo, so I'm excited to try and hopefully do better with some shorter-form content. It's already a reader!insert, so I’ll try my best not to add too much backstory, because to be honest nothing takes me out faster than a surprise brother that I never had or my dead dad being alive again (lol sorry in advance for that joke), and as much as I can I’ll refrain from Luci, just right after this chapter. Suggestions are appreciated, as obviously I haven’t written all 100 chapters of this, so if you have a particularly good idea for one then PLEASE let me know. Also I’m going to try to make them as chronological as possible. Enjoy!

     Captain Fowler’s chest heaves as he sighs in discontent.

     “You know I don’t like it anymore than you do, Morin, but I can’t get you access to those tapes until the trial begins.”

     You had suspected as much, but it never hurt to try. The case in question needed weeks of prep, something you seemed to have less and less of by the day, but red tape kept all of your free moments from having any positive use. Having just won a rather large case, you now had a few days before you were assigned your next one, even though it was clear as day it would be the double homicide Fowler had just finished processing. The details, of course, were muddled and confusing, but without access and a jury assigned, there was nothing to do but sit back.

     “Have a good rest of your day, Captain.” You turn and slide from the office, meeting his remorseful eyes one last time. At least your trip wasn’t completely useless, as you spotted Hank’s head behind his computer, and made your way over, stopping quickly in the break room.

      “Hey sourpuss, are you glad to see me?” You joke, setting down a fresh cup of black coffee, and moving his old mug to the side.

      “Always a pleasure,” he grumbles with his trademark blend of cynicism and sass, but you just roll your eyes.

      “How is my favorite homicide Lieutenant doing?”

      “Not great. They’ve got me working on all of the android cases, and you’ll never believe what—” He cuts himself off, muttering speak of the devil as he takes a quick swig of coffee.

      “Lieutenant? Who is this?” Your eyes dart to the owner of the unique voice, and you try not to stare.

      A gorgeous android with the prettiest brown eyes is standing on the other side of the desk, a confused look slightly furrowing his brow. THe LED on the side of his head is yellow, and as his head cocks slightly to the side, you know he’s analyzing your face. You hold back a shiver, waiting to see what he’ll say.

      “Hello. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife to assist the DCPD with the deviant investigation.” You offered him your hand, and after a moment’s pause, in which the LED on his head turns yellow again, he shakes it

      “Nice to meet you Connor. I’m Luci.”

      “Luci here is the assistant district attorney, just got promoted last month. She’s probably working on Reed’s last case, and I’m guessing she’s here trying to get information.”

      “You know me too well Hank. I am getting Gavin’s case, I am here for information, and I am fully prepared for this whole thing to be a shitshow.” Hank sips his coffee with a smirk.

      “I know the feeling.” You shoot a glance up at Connor, remembering some less-than-stellar interactions Hank’s had with the station androids, and nod. —

      “Well, best of luck to the both of you on the case. I guess I’m going to have an early lunch and go over paperwork.” Hank waves his hand dismissively, but Connor seems intent on saying something. He takes a few moments, but finally, he comes up with:

      “Have a good day at work.” He dimples up at you and you feel yourself break into a grin.

      “You do the same Connor, pleasure to meet you.” And then you’re heading back out of the building, and if your hips sway a little bit more than usual, who can really say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest chapter I just really wanted to get my juices flowing and get something out there, so I'll be putting up pre-written chapter pretty consistently for the next couple days, and then it may slow down a little, especially since school is picking back up. But I'm really gonna try my best with this, so stay tuned!


End file.
